


funyuns and first impressions

by Metrowolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metrowolf/pseuds/Metrowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>quick drabble for a friend, hand stuck in a vending machine prompt</p>
    </blockquote>





	funyuns and first impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DigitalDaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDaydreamer/gifts).



> quick drabble for a friend, hand stuck in a vending machine prompt

Jade was attracted to the second story of the gym by the sounds of a trapped animal. She was raised a hunter by her grandfather, and she knew when to expect to be confronted by a wild and desperate animal. Getting lost and being late to her second period class was not the time to be expecting to encounter an animal, or anything making these sort of noises. It was only her second week in Texas on the other hand, maybe this state was different from the island she grew up on.

She knew that animals could be violent when cornered, so she was careful to move slowly around the hallway until she could figure out what was whining like a raccoon in a trap. She peeked her head into the main walkway and was confronted with a blonde boy on the floor in front of a vending machine, his hand stuck in the dispenser.

“Smooth strider,” He was muttering under his breath. The boy had short blonde hair, almost white, and dark shades covering his eyes. His skin was pale and splattered with freckles. “Way to fuckin go I hope to all hell that the chips were worth it. Look at you, showing this school who's boss. You sure are going to-” He stopped abruptly when he saw Jade approaching him. He let his free land lay flat and kicked up one of his legs, trying to pose. “Why hello there ma'am, can I help you?”

“Uhm, can I help you?” Jade responded cautiously. Boys were such fragile creatures in her experience. She was taller and stronger than most girls her age, and she tended to insult men just by being herself and being able to do something they couldn't.

“I don't understand, I am just chilling here like always do about this time of day,” He said casually, before pretending to look at his watch. It took them both no time at all to see that his watch was on the wrist that was currently elbow deep in a vending machine.

“You sure?” The dark skinned girl asked, crossing her arms.

The boy considered his hand again. “Yeah no I don't see anyway I can convince you I'm still cool after you've caught me like this. Help?” He asked weakly.

Jade smiled. It was always nice when guys could admit they were in over their heads. She approached he machine and considered it carefully. His long sleeve was caught on one of the dispensers, and Jade couldn't even tell what he was reaching for. “What were you even doing?”

“Trying to get a bag of funyuns, which at this point are decidedly not fun. I usually can't survive my next class without them, mostly cus the crunching drives Ms. Pixies insane and that's hilarious to me. But anyway this satan machine got stuck and when I tried to get the bag out I got stuck and then you showed up and-” He rambled.

“I know this part of the story cool kid,” Jade smiled. She took her jacket off, leaving her only in her white tank top. It was her favorite one, she got it from her cousin John and there was a blue pumpkin on it. With no sleeves to get caught she reached into the vending machine. Her arms weren't as narrow as the boys were, but after a moment of struggle she reached the loop he was caught on and pulled him free.

Strider let out a sigh of relief as he tugged his arm free of the wicked machine. He stretched it out, almost tenderly, and Jade wondered just how long he had been stuck like that before she saved him. As she pulled her own hand out a bag of chips fell out with it. She handed the funyuns over like they were a new born child.

“They're beautiful,” He sniffled, pretending to tear up.

“Hey now that you have your chips to piss of your teacher, would you show me where-” She glanced down at her schedule, “Mrs.Sekret's classroom is?”

“Ohhhh,” Strider inhaled sharply, “Rough luck, she's the meanest teacher in the school. And we're going to be late.”

Jade shrugged. She hadn't met a teacher yet she couldn't handle. No one was quite as belligerent as her grandpa and Bec, they were a force to be reckoned with.

“I'm Dave by the way. Dave Strider,” The blonde boy stuck a hand out.

“Jade Harley,” Jade replied, shaking the hand firmly. Even behind his shades she could see him wince at her grip. Ok maybe she didn't need to assert her dominance the whole time.

“Haha ok yeah,” Dave said, shaking his hand out. “Good to meet you, thanks for saving my life I guess. I knew this whole place was a death trap I'm not gonna lie. I mean, we're talking sick nasty things happen here all the time, my bro did a good job in teaching me how to fight my way out of dangerous situations. Although I must have skipped the lesson about machines. ”

“No problem,” Jade smiled back. Maybe this new school wasn't going to be all that bad.

 


End file.
